A Bloody Nightmare
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: A girl confesses to murder but Shawn doesn't buy it and goes behind Chief Vick's back to discover the truth and prove that this girl's nightmare is another person's reality.
1. The confession

A Bloody Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of it's characters. I changed around Chief Vick leaving and the guys going to San Franciso everyone is still in Santa Barbara and Lassiter is still head detective and not chief.

Chapter 1- The confession

2014 the Santa Barbara police department 10:30am. Chief Vick called a meeting in her office with Lassister and O'Hara. "What do you have for me?" asked Chief Vick

"Victims names are Ellen and John Miller. They were married about a year ago. " said Juliet

"The slashes on Ellen's neck and the stab in John's chest indicate that they were sliced by an ancient dagger of some kind. John was a collector of ancient weapons we believe they may have come from his collection." said Carlton

"Any prints from the knife?" asked Vick

"No." said Lassiter "This heartless bastard knew exactly what he was doing."

"Anything else?" asked Vick

"Sorry, Chief but that was all." responded Carlton

"That will be all for now let me know when you secure a suspect." said Vick ending the conversation.

Suddenly a young woman bursts into the Chief's office followed by Shawn and Gus.

"Mr. Spencer… Mr. Guster, I don't believe you were called in for any cases so you and your friend will have to leave." said Chief trying to get them to leave.

" You sure, chief? O, and we don't know her." said Shawn firming the fact that this girl was unknown to them.

"Actually, Chief we're here to pick up our check from our last case." revealed Gus

The chief sighs and gets out her check book writing out the check and then hands it to them.

"Now, Miss what can I do for you?" asked the chief turning her attention to the girl.

"My name is Sarah Miller. I murdered John and Ellen Miller last night." said Sarah

"You what?" asked Vick shocked, "Miss this is a serious thing you are confessing to."

"I know but this is the first time I've ever murdered anyone so I thought it was best I turned myself in." said Sarah

"I'll get my detectives and you can give a formal statement." said Chief Vick

"That won't be necessary, Chief she didn't do it." said Shawn

"Yes I did." said Sarah

"No. You didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't ."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

" Yes I did."

"No you didn't times a infinity!"

"Yes I did times infinity plus 1."

"you can't do infinity plus 1."

"Yes, I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Stop it!" yelled Vick

" I can tell you exactly what happened. I snuck in through their bedroom window and put latex gloves. Then I went into my brother's sword collection. I took one out and then I went back into the bedroom and slit my sister in laws throat. I didn't notice that my brother was awake from the look on his face he was shocked that I would that. He demanded to know what I was doing and I told him that I couldn't stand it anymore. This was breaking up the family and now that she was gone we could be a family tried to get the sword away from me and as we fought over it I accidentally stabbed him in the chest." said Sarah confident in her story.

"That's good enough for me." said Vick "I'll have detective Lassiter get your formal confession." said Vick

"Wait, what happened after you stabbed your brother in the chest?" asked Shawn

"Shawn, I don't think that's relevant this is a clear cut confession." said Gus

"You can answer that if you like." said chief to Sarah

"Actually, I don't know that's when I woke up." said Sarah

"This was a dream you had?" asked Vick "Then I can't take your confession."

"Told you. You didn't it." said Shawn

"Who is this guy?" asked Sarah looking at the chief.

"I'm sorry I'm Shawn Spencer the department's psychic detective. This is my partner Hank Griffin." said Shawn

"Like from Grimm?" asked Sarah

"That is a quality show." said Shawn

"Agreed." said Sarah

"I think we can all agree on that but it has no bearing on whether or not this confession is valid." said Vick

Lassiter comes in and looks at group "What are you two idiots doing here?"

"It was annoy Lassie day on my calendar so I decided to come down here and annoy you." said Shawn

"I thought every day I see you is annoy Lassiter day." said Lassiter

" You are so silly." said Shawn mockingly squishing Lassiter's face.

"Let go of my face or you're losing an arm." said Lassiter giving Shawn a murderous look.

Shawn let's go of Lassiter's face.

"Chief, we just got a call from a witness who said they saw John Miller's sister leaving his house late last night." said Lassiter.

"Well, Miss Miller is seems this confession is valid." said Vick "Lassiter, I'd like you to meet John Miller's sister ,Sarah Mille,r she just confessed to the murder of her brother and sister in law if you would please take her statement and read her right. " said Chief Vick

Lassiter cuffs Sarah Miller and starts to read her rights. "Chief, I'm telling you the cosmos is telling me that she's innocent! The dream she had was just a dream." said Shawn

"Mr. Spencer she confessed to the entire thing and a witness saw her flee the scene so unless you have evidence someone else did this we have no choice we have to book her." said Vick

"Thank you, chief." said Shawn as they leave the office and the police department.

"Come on, Gus. We just got a case."

"No, we didn't, Shawn. There is no case here. She did it. She confessed and there was a is no thinking otherwise." said Gus

"Gus, don't be emma swan after she accidentally brought maid Marian back from the past and ruined any chance of the evil queen and robin hood being together... wait, isn't that curious that they decided to put robin hood and the evil queen together. I swear I never saw that coming... it's twisted and fun and he really doesn't need Marian so please don't be emma bringing Marian back into his life because i'd have to reconsider our friendship if you do"

"You'd reconsider our friendship over this?" asked Gus

" Of course not. I'm just trying to make my point clearer." said Shawn "Now, let's go find out more about Sarah Miller."


	2. Psych case 421-SARAH MILLER

Chapter 2

Back at Psych the guys are the computers looking for information on Sarah Miller. After about an hour or so of searching. "OK, there are 12 Sarah Millers living in Santa Barbara. " announced Shawn from his computer.

"Shawn this is pointless. Lassiter and Juliet found all the evidence and Sarah confessed how many times do I have to convince you that there is no case here." said Gus believing it was all ridiculous and didn't want to humor his friend for a second.

"'Til I can prove to you that there is. Have I ever been wrong about a case before?" Shawn pointed out.

"What about Camp Tikihama with Jason Cunningham?" asked Gus trying to prove his point.

"I figured out that it was a hoax eventually. I also figured out that there really was a psycho trying to kill people there." said Shawn "I have always solved any case we've gotten even some we didn't get. I even discovered what happened to that ice cream truck several years ago." Shawn persisted.

"Shawn you got shot and kidnapped that time. We nearly lost you." Gus exclaimed

"But I was still right about the case." Shawn pointed out again.

"All right. I'll narrow down our list." said Gus sighing.

Gus types in 'Sarah Miller+ murder+ Ellen Miller and John Miller' into google and a trail date and mug shot pops up with a placard that says 'Sarah E. Miller'.

"Her middle name has an E." said Gus

Shawn types in 'Sarah ' a Facebook page pops up with her picture "Got her. She's an assistant kindergarten teacher. She loves animals and children. She gardens in her free time. Now Gus does that really sound like the profile of a serial killer?" asked Shawn

"Shawn, even someone seemingly nice can be a killer. I mean Yang is." said Gus

"Anyway, Sarah lives at." Shawn started but then laughed. "214 Miller Lane. It's like her family owns the street."

"They do the Millers are one of the richest families in town. John Miller must be the oldest which means he inherits everything but John got married so when he dies all his money is going to his wife. Sarah couldn't hear of it so she killed both of them." said Gus

"In her sleep?" asked Shawn skeptically

"I think she just made that up." said Gus

"Well, we won't find out the truth just sitting here. Let's go to 214 Miller Lane and see what really happened." said Shawn

"Shawn, she's in jail no one will be home." said Gus

"Her roommate will be." said Shawn

Not too long after they drive up to a giant white house and knock on the door. A young blonde woman answers the door. "Hello? May I help you?" asked the girl politely.

"Hello. I'm Shawn Spencer I'm a psychic detective with the SBPD this is my partner John Jacob Jinglehighmer Smit." introduced Shawn.

the girl laughs. " Let me guess it was you name too but you changed it because of the yelling? What can do for you?"

"Are you Judy Glass?" asked Gus

"Yes." said Judy

"We need to ask you about your friend Sarah Miller." said Shawn "May we come in?"

"Of course, come right in. I thought the investigation was over." said Judy

"This is a follow investigation." said Shawn

"What do you want to know?" asked Judy as they all sat on the couch

"We're assuming you've heard that she's turned herself in for the murder of her brother and sister in law." said Gus

"She what?!" yelled Judy very concerned "O my god. She didn't do it. You have to believe me. She loved her brother."

"John inherited everything and just got married. All his money was going to his wife didn't that upset her?" asked Shawn trying to discover something.

"Of course it did but not because she wanted her brother's money. She didn't care about being rich. Sarah cared about people despite keeping the house her parents gave her she turned her back on the money side of her life a long time ago. She hated the idea of Ellen getting the money because she knows what the rest of the family and most people know Ellen Cunningham- Miller is a heartless bitch who is nothing but a slut and a gold digger. Given my chance I would have killed her too. But I know Sarah she would never touch that woman she keeps her feelings to herself." said Judy

"It sounds like someone who could explode any day." Gus said trying to point out to Shawn that he was right about Sarah.

"Actually, she sounds like an extremely nice person. " said Shawn trying to prove his point, "You however seem very nervous about something." he noted about Judy.

"I wasn't going to say anything but Sarah has been acting unusual lately." said Judy nervously.

"Unusual how?" Shawn and Gus ask together

"Well, ever since John and Ellen got married she's been having trouble sleeping. So, she went to see a therapist a few days ago however, her therapist gave her some type of anti-stress medication and this is the result I suppose." said Judy sighing.

"You think her medication may have something to do with all this? But you said you didn't believe that she did it." Shawn pointed out.

"It's the only explanation." said Judy

"Do you happen to know her therapist's name?" asked Shawn

"Yes. Founders." said Judy

Shawn narrows his eyes and notices blue powder on her hands. "One more question what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a pharmacist but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Judy

"Nothing of course. Thank you."said Shawn as they leave.

As Shawn and Gus get in the car " Let's go talk to Dr. Founders." suggested Shawn.

An hour or so later they walk up to the therapist's receptionists desk. The receptionist looks up "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, I'm Shawn Spencer this is my associate Will Smith we'd like to speak to Dr. Founders." explained Shawn

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist.

"We're with the SBPD it's very important that we speak to her right away. It's about one of her patients." said Shawn

"I'm sorry you can not see Dr. Founders without an appointment." said the receptionist.

"We understand." said Shawn "Plan 42 X" he whispers to Gus.

Gus suddenly screams about a pain in his stomach and falls to the ground writhing in pain the receptionist gets concerned and comes out from behind the desk to see what's wrong. Shawn rushes into the office. "Excuse me, who are you? What are you doing in my office?" asked Dr. Founders looking up from putting something away in her desk which Shawn narrows his eyes and notes is an envelope for plane tickets then he turns his attention to the therapist.

"My name is Shawn Spencer psychic detective for the SBPD this is my partner… never mind." said Shawn realizing Gus was not next to him. "I would like to speak to you about a patient of yours…." started Shawn

"Sarah Miller. It's such a shame. I really thought she was getting better." said Dr. Founders sighing

"So there was nothing in her behavior at your last session that made you think she'd kill anyone?" asked Shawn

"Well, she was complaining about sleeping at night so I gave her Ambien as well as an anti-stress medication." said Dr. Founders. "However, to be honest I don't blame her for killing Ellen Cunningham. I almost killed her myself after the horrible letter she sent us. I mean how would you feel if someone announced that they were cutting you out of your own parent's will and selling it all to buy a new house in Hawaii and anything else that domantrix bitch ever wanted. I almost got the whole family together to kill her myself but of course my family doesn't take anger out of people that way." said Dr. Founders

Shawn narrows his eyes and looks around the room. "Sarah is your sister." Shawn pointed out.

"Yea. Sarah isn't very trusting of people so she's been coming to see me ever since our parents died." said Dr. Founders "Don't tell anyone. Technically, I'm not supposed to be counseling my own family. It makes me too bias as a therapist."

"I won't breath a word. Out of curiosity what was the name of the medication you gave her?" asked Shawn

"It's new it's called Zipagorsolistasm. "said Dr. Founders

"That's a mouth full.I think I need an anti-stress medication myself after trying to pronounce that." said Shawn"Thank you for your time, ."

Shawn comes out and goes over to Gus. "You all right , buddy?" asked Shawn

Gus suddenly gets up. "What did you find out?" asked Gus as they leave.

"Dr. Founders is Sarah Miller's sister." said Shawn "And before they were killed Ellen Miller sent a letter to the family telling them that John was cutting them both out of the will so they could take the money, sell the properties, and move to Hawaii."

"It just proves that she did it,Shawn. Sarah killed John and Ellen because she was upset about the fact that she was cut out of the will." said Gus

"Gus, everyone hated this woman and that isn't just a motive for her that could be a motive for our lovely Dr. Founders." said Shawn

"How do you explain the witness that saw Sarah fleeing the scene?" asked Gus

"She was just mistaken." said Shawn "By the way, have you ever heard of something called Zipolly do du stasum?"

"What?" asked Gus looking at Shawn like he was insane.

"When I was talking to Dr. Founders she said she put Sarah on a new anti-stress medication." explained Shawn

"Wait! What?!" yelled Gus " Do you mean Zipagorsolistasm?"

"Yea, that." said Shawn

"That can't be right. Are you absolutely sure that is what Dr. Founders said?" asked Gus panicked

"Yes I'm sure. Why? What is it?" asked Shawn

"That's the most dangerous medication ever invented. They pulled it off the market before it even hit shelves. It was supposed to be the next anti-stress wonder drug but had so many dangerous side effects that Drug administration couldn't even think to release to the public. Anyone who took would be dead in a matter of days. It causes heart attacks, nightmares, hallucinations, death, suicidal thoughts and actions, and in some cases foaming at the mouth. If Sarah Miller took it she's in trouble." said Gus concerned

"Then step on it!" yelled Shawn

They drive to the police station and casually walk in, "Hello good people of the SBPD!"

"Spencer, go away we are busy with actual police work we have no time for your shenanigans today." said Lassiter

"Fine we'll just…" said Shawn who starts to shake all over in a seizure and goes to the ground

"Shawn!" yells Juliet and she and the chief run over.

"Johnnie… I'm coming Johnnie. I'm so sorry Johnnie… It was just a dream. I didn't know Johnnie. I didn't know. It was the medication Johnnie. There's something wrong with it, Johnnie. See you up there Johnnie." rambles Shawn who suddenly stops moving.

"What's going on?" asked Chief Vick "Who's Johnnie?"

Gus goes down to comfort Shawn. "Shawn… shawn are you all right?"

Shawn slowly gets up. "What happened?"

"You went into one of your trances. You started talking about some guy named Johnnie and mentioned medication." said Gus

"I think I was possessed by the spirit of Sarah Miller from the holding room. You have to check on her. I think she's dead." explained Shawn

"That's impossible. She's been in police custody all day." said Lassiter

"It wouldn't hurt to check considering that Mr. Spencer tends to be right about things like this." said Vick

Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn, Gus, and Chief Vick rush down to holding and over to the cell where they see Sarah dead on the floor of her cell.

"I don't believe this." said Lassiter

"Now, do you believe we have a case?" asked Shawn turning to the others


	3. A Zippa dee do da a day keeps the doctor

Chapter 3-A zippa dee do da a day keeps the doctor away

"How does a young woman in her 20's die in police custody?" asked Lassiter surprised.

"I don't know but I want all of you to find out now!" ordered Vick

Suddenly, Shawn put his fingers to his head "Wait, I'm getting something… medication… Ambien…Bayer… Lipitor…Zantac,…Zolof…Gus, stop singing it's very lovely but you're interrupting what the spirits are trying to tell me." said Shawn looking at Gus

"I'm not singing." said Gus

"You're not? Jules?" asked Shawn turning to Juliet

"Not me."

"Lassie?" asked Shawn turning to Lassiter

"Are you serious? Why would I be singing right now?" demanded Lassiter "Why would any of us be singing this is not a musical, Spencer?"

"Well tell that to the person singing… who is that? Chief Vick?" asked Shawn turning to the Chief

"No, Mr. Spencer." said Vick "No one is singing."

"Someone in this room is" said Shawn following the sound that no one can hear and suddenly kneels down towards the dead body." O, it's you, you have a very lovely voice, it's like an angel really but I can't figure out how you died if you keep… You want me to sing with you? If I do will you let me concentrate so I can figure out who your killer is and possibly how this connects with your brother and sister in law? Ok… Zippa de do da! Zippa de ey my O, my what a wonderful day plenty of sunshine heading my way zippa de too da… zippa de ey… mr. blue birds on my shoulder… it's the truth… it's actual everything is satis factorial zippa de do da zippa de ey wonderful feeling… wonderful day. Your welcome now I need to figure out… what? What do you mean that's what killed you? Were you killed by black people who thought you were racist I don't… zippa de do da medication? I'm sorry I really don't understand. Gus, help me out here. Sarah must have hit her head when she died she's not making any sense. Maybe you can understand her."

"Shawn the woman is dead and I'm not psychic . How am I supposed to understand her?" asked Gus

"Just give me your head so I 'll know what I know and you can translate." Shawn assured

Gus goes over and leans down to Shawn who touches his head and Shawn winks. "O MY GOD!" yells Gus in shock

"What… what is it, Mr. Guster?" asked Chief Vick alarmed

"She was on Zipagorsolistasm… it's a very dangerous anti-stress medication. So, dangerous it never even hit the shelves. They pulled it off the market almost instantly because of all the horrible side effects." explained Gus

"What do you know about it?" asked Vick looking at Gus slightly concerned

"Not too much just the side effects it's included heart attack, foaming at the mouth, suicidal thoughts and actions, nightmares, hallucinations, and death." explained Gus

"All right. I am officially re opening our investigation. … … I want you two to find as much as you can about this drug and how Sarah Miller got it. Lassiter… O'Hara I want you to see if you can find a connection between Sarah Millers death and the murders of John and Ellen Miller. I'll talk to the coroner to see him his analysis connects with your vision, Mr. Spencer." ordered Chief Vick

"Chief, shouldn't Gus and I investigate a connection between this and the murders after all it's been my psychic trances that have gotten us here." corrected Shawn

"Mr. Spencer, this was Lassiter and O'Hara's case originally so it is they're responsibility to handle this. So, for once please just investigate what I ask you to and nothing else." said Chief Vick "Now, come on people we have a crime to investigate."

Everyone leaves the holding room. They wait until Juliet and Lassiter leave. "Shawn, you coming?"

"I'll be right there." said Shawn

Shawn goes over to Lassiter's files and finds the one on the Millers case. Suddenly he comes upon the name of the witness and an address. He and Gus get in the blueberry. "Before we go to Psych we need to make one quick stop."

"No. Shawn, you did not go to through Lassiter's files to find out who that witness was. Chief Vick was very specific about what we were supposed to do." Gus said trying to stop his friend from disobeying orders.

"And when was the last time you saw me listen to the chief. Now come on let's go talk to a witness." Shawn pointed out.

"What's the address?" asked Gus sighing in defeat.

" Glad you asked. 240 Miller Lane." said Shawn

They drive up to the property just as Juliet and Lassiter do. They all get out of the cars. "What are you two doing here? The Chief told you to stay out of this." said Lassiter

"Lassie! What are you and Jules doing here? O wait, is this the witness's house? Isn't that funny. Well, since Gus and I are here we might as well help." said Shawn pretending that he had no idea they would be there.

"No." said Lassiter flatly.

"Lassiter, they did come all this way." said Juliet

"O'Hara! They obviously figured out where we were going and followed us. " said Lassiter

" Not true, Lassie. We didn't even know this was the witness's house. We were heading to Psych and I just got another psychic vibe now shall we?" asked Shawn

"Likely story." said Lassiter

They all walk up to the property. There is a woman who is nailing up a sold sign. Lassiter goes up to her. "Excuse me? What are you doing?"

The woman looks at him "I'm performing for a children's birthday party… what does it look like, you idiot I just sold this house." said woman

"Excuse me but doesn't Mrs. Samantha Welby live here?" asked Juliet

"I'm afraid I don't know that couple who sold the house was called Founders. Never talked to the husband but the wife said something about leaving town suddenly. I just talked to her actually. Said that if I needed anything she'd be spending the night at a hotel and that she and her husband were leaving town in the morning." explained the woman

"Thank you." said Juliet

"No witness. Which means no one actually saw Sarah Miller or anyone leave the crime scene." said Lassiter

"Which means someone framed Sarah Miller." said Shawn

"But who would do that?" asked Juliet

"Someone close to her who knows she wouldn't have it in her to actually do it but would make a great scapegoat." said Shawn

"You getting a psychic vibe?" asked Juliet

" seemed logical." said Shawn

"Spencer being logical? I think we've entered the Twilight Zone." said Lassiter

"Well a woman did claim to kill someone in her sleep." said Juliet "And Shawn was the only one who thought it wasn't possible. In fact, he was the only one to believed that her dream was just that."

"That wasn't logic it was luck." said Lassiter "And everything lines up."

"I think you're just jealous, Lassie because as usual we are solving this case faster than you are." Shawn pointed out.

"I am not jealous and I will find out who killed Ellen, John, and Sarah Miller by the end of the day,Spencer." said Lassiter

"You want to make it a bet?" asked Shawn get in Lassiter's face, "If I win you have to come over to my and Juliet's place and be our slave for three weeks."

"And if I win you have to stay away from the station for three weeks. " said Lassie

"Shawn, side bar." asked Juliet pulling him over to her

"I don't want Lassiter cleaning and cooking for us." said Juliet getting upset.

"Noted." said Shawn to then turns.

"At the request of my lovely wife I am changing our deal to you being my and Gus's slave at Psych for three weeks." said Shawn

"Done." said Lassiter

"Carlton, you really want to put yourself through this again? You've made a very similar bet with Shawn before and you lost. You positive you want to go down that road again?" asked Juliet trying to talk Lassister out of it.

"Absolutely, I will wipe that smirk off your stupid husband's face faster than you can say 'hopscotch'." said Carlton

"Carlton, I really don't believe you should do this." warned Juliet

"No one asked for your opinion, O'Hara. This is between me and your husband. So say out of this!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my wife like that!" yelled Shawn

"She was my partner before she was your wife." pointed out Lassiter"And as for you….You are going down,Spencer."

"We'll see." said Shawn as he and Gus walk to the blueberry.

"You already know who did it don't you?" asked Gus

" Yes. I do." said Shawn "But first let's go look up the ingredients to Zippa." said Shawn

" Zipagorsolistasm." said Gus

They go back to the psych office and start doing research compiling a list of every ingredient they could find. "I never thought something could have so much in it. It must have been very powdery probably get over everything." said Shawn as Gus prints out the information he found. "No wonder it was all over her hands." said Shawn "Anyway, we need to find the pharmacy that Sarah's friend works at. Remember when I noticed her wiping blue powder on her pants and I asked her what she did for a living and she said a pharmacist? Sarah wouldn't get a medication from just anyone but she could trust her best friend and roommate so she thought." said Shawn

"But first let's give Chief Vick what we found." said Gus

They go to the SBPD station and walk into Vick's office. "All right, boys. What have you got for me?" asked Vick

"A list of every ingredient in this medication." said Gus handing her the list.

"Good work,gentlemen. Any luck finding out who sold it to her?" asked Vick

"Yes, chief got a physic vision about it on the way here." said Shawn

"Good. Let me know when you make more progress." said Vick who faxes over the information to the coroner.

Vick then gets a phone call. "Wait." said Vick "uh huh… uh huh… you're sure? Thank you." said Vick "It appears we have a match. You were right it is Zipagorsolistasm in Sarah Miller's me who sold this to her."

The guys leave the office and drive to the pharmacy and find Judy Glass working behind the counter "How may I help you guys ?" asked Judy

"Actually, we have more questions about your roommate Sarah." said Shawn

"I told you two everything I know." said Judy

"But that's not true is it, Judy? You didn't tell us that you were the one that sold her the anti-stress medication." said Shawn

"So?" asked Judy

"She's dead." said Shawn

"I can't believe she killed herself in prison." said Judy upset by the news, "I knew she was thinking about it because of everything but I didn't think she's actually go through with it."

"That's because she didn't kill herself the highly illegal medication you gave her killed is curious though that you mentioned she'd want to kill herself considering that she has been in holding all day without a single visitor and you have been here. How could you have known that she was even thinking of suicide? See, I don't think she was. You are just saying that because you don't want to live with the truth of what you did." explained Shawn "Now we happen to know that this particular medication that you put her on is not on the market . Where did you get it?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about I have never sold anyone anything illegal in my life. And Sarah Miller was my best friend I would never kill her. Never." Judy kept saying defensively.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we came behind the counter and see what you have stashed back there?" asked Shawn

"Actually, I would. It's against store policy for anyone but employees to come back here." said Judy

"Actually, I read through the employee handbook all employees are obliged to let anyone back there when it involves a police investigation." Gus corrected.

"But you two aren't the police." Judy pointed out.

"A quick call to the chief will confirm that as physic consultants we are permitted to the same rights as the regular officers on the force especially when we think someone has something to hide." said Shawn

" How do I put this… I don't care now get out of this pharmacy before I throw you out!" threatened Judy

"Miss Glass! Miss Glass, I'd like to see you a minute!" yelled a voice from another room

" Coming ." said Judy going towards the back.

Shawn takes the opportunity to leap over the counter as Gus keeps a look out. Shawn starts searching and finds duffel under the counter. "What do we have in here?" he says and puts it on the counter. Gus opens it "Zipagorsolistasm!" said Gus they do a happy dance at this.

"What the hell are you doing! That's it I'm calling the police." said Judy

"Do that then you can explain to them why you have bottles and bottles of this!" he yelled holding up Zipagorsolistasm. "Now, who sold it to you?"

"I just got it from some guy." said Judy

"Really? What guy?" asked Gus

"His name was Bruno Marsden. Sells hard to find medications and 's just a way to make extra money." said Judy

"So you decided to sell some to your best friend?" asked Shawn "Gus, call Lassie and Jules tell them to get down here now." said Shawn

"Lassie and Jules sounds like the name of a dog fashion show." said Judy "By the way, I'm not the one who wanted to sell it to Sarah. Dr. Founders was the one that recommended the stuff said it would help with her stress. I tried to warn her about the side effects to be honest I'm not even sure how she knew about it? Zipagorsolistasm is not a commonly known drug and it's very new."

Gus fails the number and then hangs up "They'll be here any minute." said Gus.

Juliet and Lassiter pull up with back up. "Jules… Lassie… perfect timing. Judy Glass here sold the medication that killed Sarah Miller in prison and just confessed that Bruno Marsden sold it to her."

"Bruno Marsden? He's one of the biggest drug dealers in all of Santa Barbara. We have been searching for him for over a year is he?!" demanded Lassiter

"I don't know we meet on a street corner on Lincoln and Vine." said Judy

"Judy Glass, you are under arrest for the murders of Sarah, John, and Ellen Miller." said Juliet who hand cuffs her and starts to read Judy her rights as they leave.

" I hate to say this but it looks like you won,Spencer." said Lassiter "What time do you want me Monday?" asked Lassiter

"Gus and I have to discuss arrangements. We'll let you know." said Shawn

Shawn and Gus walk to the blueberry and get in.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Gus

"We find the person who killed Ellen and John Miller." said Shawn

"It wasn't Judy?" asked Gus

"No, Judy was just an accessory to Sarah's murder the real killer is still out there. Let's get to work." said Shawn


	4. Tale of Fried Chicken and Airports

Chapter 4-Tale of fried chicken and airports

The guys drive away from the pharmacy, "Wait, I'm having a psychic vision." said Shawn

Gus gives Shawn the 'what the hell are you thinking' look. "Um, Shawn you do remember that I know you're not really psychic right?"

"Sorry, buddy. Hard to keep track sometimes but just humor me for a second." said Shawn

"Fine. What is your psychic vision telling you?" asked Gus exasperated

"I see us sitting in KFC eating a bucket of extra crispy and a side of wedges." said Shawn

"Each?" asked Gus excited

"Don't be a crazy person, of course each ." Shawn confirmed

"You know that's right." said Gus as they fist bump.

The guys drive to KFC and Shawn runs over to the counter like a kid in a candy store and goes up to the young woman at the counter "Hey there, pretty lady." said Shawn flirting.

"Hey there." responded the girl flirting back"What could I get you, cutie."

"I'd like extra crispy chicken and a side of you." ordered Shawn

"Shawn, remember Juliet your wife." hissed Gus "Stop flirting!"

"You're right, Jules would kill me if I came home with another woman." said Shawn "OK, seriously, I'd like the extra crispy with a side of wedges, mash potatoes, biscuits, and some grilled chicken. What are you getting?" asked Shawn

"Shawn, you can't eat all that." Gus pointed out.

"Who are you my father? What are you going to do next ask me how many hats are in the room?" asked Shawn

"Very funny." said Gus staring him down

Shawn walks away.

"Shawn, where are you going?" demanded Gus

"I'm going to save us a table." said Shawn

"No… no Shawn, I am not paying for all this food and I am not carrying it all to the table. come back here!" demanded Gus. Shawn started to walk to the back of the restaurant pretending not to hear Gus.

"Shawn… Shawn Spencer, you come back here! Don't pretend you don't here me… Shawn!" demanded Gus but defeated he just grumbles orders his food, pays for both him and Shawn, and when it comes takes it all to the table that Shawn was sitting at. "I hate you." grumbled Gus

"No, you don't. I'm impossible to hate." said Shawn "And you knew that I was going to do that to you. We go through this every time we go somewhere to eat. I order a bunch of stuff . Go find a table. And you pay and bring the food over now stop being such a gloomy Gus."

They start to eat.

"Now, what do we know? Ellen Miller had her husband write his sister out of the will so she and John get all the money and property. It is very stressful for the sisters but Sarah is taking it the hardest because she has to go to her sister Julia for counseling and medication."

"But it turns out the medication is highly dangerous. The person she gets it from is her best friend and roommate Judy who gets it from a drug dealer named Bruno Marsden as a way to sell it on the side." continued Gus

"But because of the side effects of the medication Sarah believed that she murdered Ellen and John. The question is what led her to believe that." said Shawn "She must have been deeply in depression though. Julia seemed to earn enough without her parent's fortune to get a ticket to Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" asked Gus

"Saw the tickets in her office." said Shawn

Suddenly, the door of the restaurant clicks open and in walks a familiar pretty looking blonde girl. However unlike the last time they saw her she wasn't wearing a robe with her name on it. She came over when she saw them, "Hello, Shawn. Hi, Gus." she said flirting with Gus

"Vivian. When did they let you out?" asked Gus surprised.

"A few months ago." said Vivian

"So, no more Frank?" asked Gus

"Not since I went to see my new therapist Dr. Founders. She is a miracle worker. Founders uses this brand new treatment where she puts patients under a deep sleep and then goes into the subconscious of the subconscious and erases any trace of the issue. Since her I don't black out any more which means Frank is gone." Vivian explained

"So, what you're saying is that Dr. Founders pretty much killed a man." said Shawn

"Shawn, can't you be more sensitive? He is helping Vivian with a very serious issue." said Gus

"Gus, if Dr. Founders could wipe out a man just by delving into the subconscious could she do the same thing but convince someone that they committed a murder?" asked Shawn

" I don't know too much about the new psychiatric technique yet not many therapists are using it but in theory yes and that doubled with giving them Zipagorsolistasm would make the person believe that they murdered in their sleep." said Gus "Shawn did we just?"

" We most certainly did. Thank you, Vivian. You are a genius." Said Shawn kissing Vivian on the lips. "Join us, please! Enjoy in our glorious bounty!"

Vivian sits down with them "Thank you." she picks up some chicken starting to eat it.

"Let's finish up here. We need to get to bed early. We have a plane to catch in the morning." said Shawn "But first we need to discuss what we'll have Lassie do when we the bet."

"Let's just have him do what he did last time." said Gus

"Sounds fair." said Shawn

The next morning, Gus and Shawn pull the blueberry up to the airport terminal. Shawn gets on the phone as he exits the car, "Lassie? It's me… Shawn Spencer your favorite psychic detective… yea, I got a mammoth sized Psychic vibe from the airport. I'm there now. I think I may have found The Millers' , Judy was just an accomplice." said Shawn "Get here as soon as you can."They sneak over to the employee section and go into a closet. Each of them puts on a uniform and sneak past security with Shawn taking the lead. They go to the terminal to Hawaii. Shawn surveys the room for a second as they walk. He sees a business man talking on a cell phone. An anxious woman with some bratty kids. An indian family. Some Chinese tourists. Suddenly he sees Dr. Founders walking and slowly follows after her at a pretty good distance. Gus follows behind him. As they get to the news/ souvenir stand they stop and hide inside watching as Dr. Founders turns towards E 7 and when she gets there she sits at an available seat. After what seems like 20 minutes or so. Lassiter and Juliet show up. "All right. I'm on. Gus stay here." Said Shawn who goes over to the deck and gets on the mic "Attention all passengers on flight 5679 from Santa Barbara to Hawaii your flight has been delayed due to the fact that one of you is a who is it?"asked Shawn putting his hand to his head. "Is it you?" he said pointing to a random guy. "No not you. It's you!" he said pointing to Dr. Founders.

"Me?! That is completely ridiculous. I've never killed anyone in my life!" yelled Dr. Founders "I would never hurt anyone."

"Actually, that's not true, Dr. Founders, See, you liked being rich. It was the lifestyle you grew up in. Unlike your sister you never wanted to give that up but your parents died and left everything to your brother aside from a few properties that they left to you and your sister. You were ok with that at first until your brother got married to a power hungry gold digger who decided that she wanted everything including the properties that she could easily sell for a trip around the world. starting small with a place everyone wants to go to Hawaii. But of course if you just killed them it would be too easy. You needed someone else to pin it on so you turned to your sister. She was upset because all the fighting over the will was putting her in a very tough spot. So, she came to you for help. You used one of your new techniques. You dug into the subconscious of the subconscious and told her the entire plan on how you were planning on killing your brother and sister in law. Every last detail and then gave her a highly dangerous medication to make the story stick. Then that night your murdered them. You knew exactly who your sister would get medication from and what else it could do to her but you didn't care. All you could think about was getting what you wanted and because of that your sister is dead just like the others and you are going into a cell with your accomplice. I think she'd love to know that you were planning on leaving town letting her take the wrap for everything." explained Shawn

"This is insane! I never slit Ellen and John's throat and I most certainly didn't stab John in the chest! I would never do that to family!" yelled Dr. Founders

"I don't believe anyone said anything about slitting throats or stabbing, Dr. Founders." said Lassiter

Lassiter and Juliet cuff her and read Dr. Founders her rights as they leave. A security yells at Shawn and Gus "Hey! You! You don't work security here!" he yelled

"Gus..,run." said Shawn as he runs back towards the front of the airport and Gus follows behind.

"Come back here!" the security guy yells "Come back!"

"You and your bright" said Gus as they lock themselves in the closet.

The End


End file.
